As a storage device included in a memory system, a magnetic storage device such as a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) using a magnetoresistive effect element as a storage element, is known.
The magnetic storage device includes, for example, a magnetoresistive effect element as a data storage element. The magnetoresistive effect element includes a magnetizable storage layer, a reference layer, and a shift canceling layer. The magnetoresistive effect element can record data, for example, by setting the magnetization direction of the storage layer to be either parallel or antiparallel to the magnetization direction of the reference layer.